


I Ain't No Fortunate One

by Underthecorktree



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Background Merle Dixon, Confident Jesus, Episode: s06e10 The Next World, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unseen events of Daryl watching over Jesus at the end of "The Next World." Daryl tries to fight against Jesus and his powers of persuasion, but in the end he might just be happy to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't No Fortunate One

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Walking Dead fic before, but Daryl and Jesus were so freaking cute that I had to do it. I think it's also the shortest thing I've ever written. We shall see how this goes, but I may do more things like this in the future. If you've got requests, send them to me at [FantasticalDrew](http://fantasticaldrew.tumblr.com)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, those rights belong to Robert Kirkman, etc.., I am simply borrowing them.

“Wake up, Asshole.” Daryl said as he kicked him, lightly, in the ribs.

“I said I was sorry.” Jesus protested, “and it's not like I didn't offer you help. You're the one who went all tough guy on me.”

“Whatever.” He huffed, stomping over to the food Carol had brought in earlier. “Here's your grub. Lucky we’re feedin’ ya at all.”

“Oh, come on. I saved your life didn't I? Can't we call it even?” Jesus smirked, seeing the resolve waver in Daryl's face.

“Just eat your damn dinner. I didn't sign up to babysit your ass.”

“Really? I couldn't tell. You know, sometimes you're really hard to read, but I think I got you down. You like me.”

Daryl slid down the wall, pulling his hands in front of his face and letting out a large sigh. This man just got under his skin, and what the hell kind of name was Jesus? Sure, the dude was scruffy and everything, but he sure as hell didn't look like any biblical figure he knew. Sitting here, he questioned just how in the hell he wound up here anyway. No way did he volunteer for this shit.

“Watcha’ thinking about over there, Grumpy?” Jesus asked mockingly.

“Nothin’, shut the hell up.”

“I don't get it. Sure I stole your truck, but your buddy seems to trust me just fine. Why don't you?”

“Doesn't matter. Much as I wanna’ punch you, Rick says you're safe, so I gotta’ put up with your ass. Doesn't mean I gotta like it.”

“I do.”

“What?” Daryl grunted out, done with this conversation.

“Like it. You're cute.” He stated bluntly. “You know, in that gruff sort of way.”

“The hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You, stupid. It's not like you don't realize that, what with the whole sad puppy act.”

“You gay or somethin’?”

“Don't pretend you didn't know that. You didn't think I was actually asleep back there in the car did you?.” He looks down briefly, “Man, I need to work on my game.”

“So, what? You wanna’ sleep with me or somethin’? Daryl questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

“Not like we have to be so picky anymore, you know. You’re hot for someone that chased me through a field and wanted to tie me up in a tree.”

“Too bad. ‘m not gay.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Jesus rolled his eyes. “Hey, you grow up here?”

“Why?”

“No reason. Just trying to figure out why you're trapped so far in that closet of yours.”

“Fuck you, ‘ya prick. I ain’t in no closet. Don’t get upset ‘cause I don’t think you're pretty.”

“Was it your dad? It’s usually the dad. Let me guess...he beat the sinning right out of you.”

“You don’t know shit.”

“I like to think I’m a pretty perceptive guy. And even in the apocalypse we still have to deal with bigots. If I wasn’t one of the only fighters in my group, I’m sure somebody would have tried to toss me out by now.”

“Yeah. Well, ain’t that great for you.” Daryl said, kicking up the dust on the floor. He was looking for anyway to get out of this damn conversation, but it was looking like he’d have to leave to do that. He wasn’t going to let the guy escape just so he could avoid the douchebag.

“You could always try it out, you know. Won’t hurt my feelings if it sucks.”

“Jus’ Shut up, asshole.” He said, sliding to the floor and idly staring at the light coming from the window in front of him. He heard shuffling coming from the left of him, but ignored it. He was sitting right next to the door, he wasn’t getting out of here. The noises stopped after a few seconds and he could feel a warmth next to him. Jesus must have moved to sit beside him, but he wasn’t going to give the guy the satisfaction of turning to him. A hand darted up and gripped his jaw, turning his face toward the man, and more quickly than he could comprehend, Jesus had kissed him.

Initially the shock prevented him from moving his lips against Paul’s, but then his mind caught up to what was going on and he pushed the man away from him. His cheeks were heating up and he tried to hide his face from the man who was sure to be smirking at him. Jesus had moved his hand down to Daryl’s leg, and was now stroking his thumb back and forth across Daryl’s knee.

“Sorry. That wasn’t cool. I know that.”

“‘s fine. Jus’ don’t do it again.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Told ya, ‘m not gay.”

“Okay. I’ll back off, but let me know when you're ready, will ya?”

Daryl turned to him, trying to see if Jesus was making fun of him again, but his face was serious. He could tell that Jesus saw straight through his lies, but he wasn’t going to push him. Maybe the guy wasn’t as bad as he thought, and maybe he could learn to live with him after a brief adjustment period. Still, he couldn’t just let the guy get away with being a smartass, even if he was just trying to make Daryl feel more comfortable.

“Sure thing, asshat. I’ll tell you when you finally trim that hair of yours.”

“Promise?” He said, winking.

“Promise.” Daryl said, walking out of the room, finally trusting Paul with his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The title comes from CCR's "Fortunate Son", that I was listening to while writing this.


End file.
